


feels right

by murphamy



Series: Murphamy Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphamy/pseuds/murphamy
Summary: “You don’t look like what I imagined,” Murphy murmurs when he’s face to face with the other man. He lowers his rifle.Bellamy smirks. “Better or worse?”Murphy regards him quietly, gaze trailing from Bellamy’s ragged boots to his curly hair. “Better,” he confirms.





	feels right

“Which one of you is Bellamy?”

Bellamy steps forward, and Murphy approaches him cautiously, gun raised.

“You don’t look like what I imagined,” Murphy murmurs when he’s face to face with the other man. He lowers his rifle.

Bellamy smirks. “Better or worse?”

Murphy regards him quietly, gaze trailing from Bellamy’s ragged boots to his curly hair. “Better,” he confirms.

The girl Murphy assumes is Clarke comes to stand next to Bellamy, a small brunette in tow. “If you two are done flirting, I’d like to talk to your commander now.”

“Right. The meeting point is just over the hill. You’re allowed a party of six. The rest of you will be detained.”

“Detained?” The child echoes.

“Don’t worry, kid. No one is getting hurt today. This world isn’t safe for those who know nothing about it, so we need everyone to remain inside the transport pod until authorised to leave.”

Bellamy’s arms are crossed over his chest as he listens to Murphy. He turns his attention to Clarke and the girl - Madi, maybe. “I trust him,” he admits. “I also believe him. You should give the order.”

Murphy frowns. Madi approaches the Eligius 5 transport ship and talks quietly with two women - one with long blonde hair and another brunette with spiralling tattoos up her arm.

“She’s your… leader?” Murphy asks Bellamy.

Bellamy nods.

“She’s just a kid.”

“My kid,” Clarke interrupts. “She’ll be coming with us. Us three, Raven, Diyoza and Shaw. Can we go now?”

Murphy hesitates for a moment. “Alright,” he nods. “Let’s go.”

-

Murphy grew up with stories of Earth, a planet with one sun in a whole new solar system. In his school years they told him the Earth had been destroyed; the colony has radio’d twice a year since its establishment, and no reply ever came.

It surprised the 2,000 members of the colony when they received an audio message from a woman named Raven Reyes. She had tampered with their satellites from an Eligius 5 ship, and spoke for the last survivors of the human race. There were 400 people up there, in space, and they wanted to come down to the ground and live.

Three weeks of intense negotiations and Murphy’s commanding officer and the colony’s leader decided to trust these people. They were outnumbered and didn’t have the weapons to impact the colony, so they agreed to give these survivors the chance to assimilate.

That’s when Murphy met Bellamy. It became Murphy’s job to interview everyone from E-5, to learn their skills and talents, their training and hobbies and stories from Earth. It was his job to decide who they could trust and who they needed to keep an eye on.

Murphy trusted Bellamy from the start, and he couldn’t put his finger on why.

Bellamy told him the Earth had been destroyed. Three times, actually. Murphy feels no attachment to he distant planet but the sorrow in Bellamy’s tone made him apologise for his loss.

-

“So,” Bellamy begins, walking in step with Murphy at the front of the group. “You really think they’ll just let us join the colony?”

Murphy nods. He keeps his focus on the treeline as they climb the rain slicked hill. “I know what all of you have been through, more or less. I understand why you don’t trust us, but we’ve spent decades trying to survive here and the best way to do that is to have more people. Strong people. Besides,” he adds. “You guys can’t survive here alone. Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Bellamy says. Murphy meets his look and smiles. “We don’t know anything about this place. I’m glad we’re not alone.”

“You’ll learn. It’s a dangerous world.”

“What do you call it?”

“What?” Murphy cocks his head.

“This planet. What do you call it?”

“Nothing. I call it home, the scientists call it…  
180f, or something. 186? I don’t know. Why? You got a name in mind?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy exhales and Murphy notes the way his breath catches in his throat. “Green, maybe.”

“Sounds good.”

-

Beyond the hill is a small cave, cut out by a now dried up river. The slope down to it is slippery and jagged, and one wrong foot could mean tumbling to your death. For that reason, it’s deemed safe for them to use as a hideout. It’s disguised by overgrown bushes and the predators of the planet don’t dare make the journey here.

The seven guards that accompanied Murphy to pick up the group disperse when they reach the meeting point. Murphy remains and introduces them to his commander.

“The little girl is their commander,” he says. Murphy’s commander nods, but his attention is on Clarke.

“Thank you, John. You’re dismissed.”

“Sir, I would-”

“Dismissed, soldier. Return to camp.”

Murphy bumps shoulders with Bellamy as he exits the overhang of the cave. Their hands brush and Murphy blames the redness of his cheeks on the biting morning wind. He carefully maneuvers down the hill, and follows the riverbed trail to the colony.

-

“John!”

Murphy pauses and spins on his feet, just as a body comes crashing in to him. He grips their jacket to keep himself from tumbling to the floor, and strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Shit, sorry,” Bellamy says, hands moving from Murphy’s waist to his hips. He shoves them in his jacket pockets when Murphy’s regained steady footing.

“I don’t like being called John,” Murphy says. “Stick to Murphy. Please.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Chief does it because it keeps us all equal.”

Bellamy nods. Murphy notices the jacket he’s wearing. It matches Murphy’s own, and he recognises the red patches on the shoulders.

“That’s my old guard coat.”

Bellamy tilts his gaze downwards and examines the jacket. “Explains why it’s so small. I can’t zip it up.” To demonstrate, Bellamy tries to pull the bottom corners of the jacket together, but the furthest they stretch is two inches apart.

“You’re a guard now, then? Want to swap? I can probably get into it still.”

Murphy begins to pull down the zip of his current coat. Bellamy’s hand wraps around Murphy’s fingers. “I like it. It’s fine.”

Murphy nods. “Did you need something?”

“I haven’t seen you since I arrived. I wanted to - I don’t know, actually.”

Murphy lifts an eyebrow. “Get to know each other?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Okay. Let’s go hunting. You can stop holding my hand though.”

Bellamy drops his hand like it burned him. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly.

-

Murphy drags Bellamy through the barbed gates of the colony, the other man barely maintaining consciousness, only able to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

“What happened?” Abby gasps as she rushes up to them - Murphy recalls that she’s Clarke’s mother and works in medical now. The watchpoint must have called ahead. A guard takes Bellamy’s weight from the other side.

“We were hunting. Dumbass tried to fight a Dipper.”

The guard snorts. Abby guides them to the medical center. “What’s a dipper?”

“Ask someone else,” Murphy quips. “Just know they have long, sharp teeth and they’re poisonous.”

Abby nods. She nudges open the wooden door to the medical cabin and Murphy and the guard haul Bellamy on top of a free bed. He’s bleeding badly from a wound on his waist and as soon as his head hits the pillow, he faints.

“Okay!” A doctor Murphy recognises races over to Bellamy’s side. “Murphy, Jones, out. Abigail, I need blood.”

“On it.”

-

Bellamy wakes three days later and Murphy is by his side when he does.

“Alright?” he greets.

Groggily, Bellamy rolls onto his side, facing Murphy. “Hi,” he says, hoarsely. “Did I get mauled?”

“Yup. I told you, we don’t hunt Dippers. They’re angry little fuckers and they bite.” Murphy can’t help but chuckle. “I told you it’s a dangerous world.”

Bellamy groans. Murphy perches on the edge of his bed and thumps Bellamy’s shoulder with his fist.

“It looked like a cute rabbit,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, I know. You said that after it bit you. You feeling well enough to discharge?”

Bellamy nods against the pillow. “Just give me a moment to wake up.”

Bellamy sits up, shuffling to cross his legs. Murphy pats his thigh, and Bellamy interlocks their fingers. “Thanks, for not leaving me behind.”

Murphy shifts so his palm is against Bellamy’s and he squeezes. “You’re part of the colony now. I wouldn’t do that.”

Bellamy grins.

“Hurry and get up, I’m hungry.”

-

The pub is alive with conversation and people, and Murphy sits with Bellamy at a booth in the corner. Bellamy hasn’t eaten anything native since arriving - he stuck to his algae rations and whatever was left on E-5. When he told Murphy this, Murphy decided to change that and dragged Bellamy to the colony’s pub - The Lion.

“This is good?” Bellamy moans.

“It’s fucking incredible, right?”

Bellamy agrees with a hum, and forks another spicy marinated cube of meat into his mouth. He chews slowly, staring at the ceiling like the heavens were opening.

“I ate - drank - algae for six years. On the ark we’d eat vitamin jerky and protein goop. This… this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. What is it again?”

“The guys call it a Tooker. It’s… uh, kind of like a type of cattle I suppose? Wait, here.” Murphy slips his glass tablet out of his pocket and onto the table. He flicks through to a list of known species and scrolls down to the Tooker - its made up scientific name is something Murphy can’t pronounce.

“Looks delicious.” It has four legs and a long head, pinned back ears and a thick coat of fur. It doesn’t resemble anything from Earth. Too stubby to be a deer.

“Try the beer, Bell.”

Murphy takes his canteen and presses it against Bellamy’s lips. Murphy is tipsy enough that he focuses on the way Bellamy’s lips wrap around the lid, and the movements of his bared neck with each swallow.

Bellamy grips Murphy’s wrist and pulls the canteen away. Beer dribbles down his chin. His tongue darts out to lap up the spilled drops.

“Better than the moonshine.”

“Damn right it is.” Murphy bangs the canteen against the table after he takes a swig himself. “You ever had rice?”

“No.”

“Fuck, tell me these things.” Murphy scoops his spork across his plate, gathering a good amount of sticky rice. He presses it against Bellamy’s lip, who opens his mouth and takes the rice greedily. He chews, eyes wide, and nods.

“You can grow that here?”

“Up north. It’s suitable conditions for rice paddies.”

“I don’t know what a rice paddy is but that stuff is incredible.”

Murphy hiccups, Bellamy laughs, and the older man steals another bite of rice from an unsurprised Murphy’s plate.

-

Bellamy tumbles down on top of Murphy on a pile of furs, hysterically giggling. Murphy snorts and shoves at Bellamy’s chest.

“You’re a terrible drunk,” Murphy mutters, rolling them over so he’s on top of Bellamy. He leans on his knees either side of Bellamy's hips, palms against Bellamy’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Am not,” Bellamy yawns. His hands find Murphy’s thighs and he strokes against the fabric of his jeans quietly. He glances around the tent. It’s big for a single person, with plush furs and cushions underneath them. On the opposite side of the tent there’s a wooden trunk overspilling with clothes, and a handcrafted chest of drawers stuffed with possessions. This is Murphy’s home.

“I had fun tonight,” Bellamy whispers.

“Me too.”

“I want to do this again.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Murphy laughs, beer and vodka running through his system. He’s warm, heat radiating off Bellamy. In the cold of the planet’s seemingly neverending winter, Bellamy’s touch burns and Murphy’s addicted to it.

He leans down as Bellamy sears upwards, and they catch each others lips in an eager kiss. Bellamy rolls them over again, Murphy wrapping his legs around Bellamy’s waist. His hands find purchase in Bellamy’s hair and he runs his fingers through it, panting heavily into his mouth.

Bellamy grabs Murphy’s shoulders and pins him down, reluctantly withdrawing from the kiss.

“Is this too much?” he asks quietly.

Murphy shakes his head. “No.”

“Okay.”

That’s all the reassurance he needs and Bellamy captures Murphy’s lips again, softer this time.

It’s cold, and they don’t do much besides kiss and hold each other until they’re too drunk and tired to do anything but fall asleep. Murphy rests his head against Bellamy’s shoulder and Bellamy curls his arms around Murphy. Neither cares that they hardly know each other.

It feels right.


End file.
